Pântano
by uchiha.krsty
Summary: oneshot. Karin's Pov . Karin x Sasuke x Sakura. Angst. Ela sabia que quando ele a tocava, era outra pessoa a quem via, mas não importava, não agora.


**Disclaimer: Sasuke, Sakura e Karin são personagens criados por Masashi Kishimoto.**

**One Shot, Angst.**

_**Essa fic foi baseada no poema ao fim da fic, também de minha autoria.**_

**Pântano**

Seus dedos ásperos deslizavam pelo tórax desnudo dele. Agora era a hora da pergunta inevitável, a pergunta que sempre vem como uma sombra no teto do quarto na hora de dormir, a pergunta que aparece ao findar da emocionante viagem, como uma carrasca, esperando no ponto de chegada.

_"Valeu a pena?"_

Todos os planos, todas as mudanças de rumo, todas as vezes em que ele achara que ela era uma serva fiel mas na verdade ela estava somente tentando fazer as coisas irem do seu jeito. Todas as vezes em que sorrateiramente fez com que ele se machucasse ou continuasse ferido, somente para conseguir passar mais tempo perto dele, o curando, o ajudando, ou pelo menos era isso que ele achava.

Todas as mentiras que contou somente para que ele se afastasse de seu objetivo, assim adiando a separação inevitável dos dois. Enquante ele depositava a confiança dele nela como uma ajudante, uma acompanhante em sua jornada. Enquanto ela traía essa confiança dia após dia, até levá-lo a esse destino inevitável. Teria valido a pena?

_"Quem sabe..."_

A figura à sua frente, agora, pouco dizia do presente ou do futuro.

Teria ela tornado-se obsessiva? Teria perdido a consciência do que estava fazendo? Só para que tentasse aproximar-se mais dele, para que ele a visse como mulher. Toda vez que ela o encurralava, e tirava os óculos. Desejava ser desejada, queria que ele a visse, a quisesse, a amasse.

E mesmo sabendo que era ferramenta de seu plano, mesmo sabendo que se preciso ele não hesitaria em sacrificar-lhe a vida, ela não se importava. Não, contanto que estivesse perto dele.

Não se importava de ele não a ver como queria, ou não zelar pela vida dela. Sabia que as palavras de preocupação dele não passavam de uma estratégia suja para que ela continuasse o servindo. Mas isso também não importava.

Agora já não havia a quem servir. Agora, já não tinha motivo para se esforçar, para bolar planos e esperar ansiosamente para o momento seguinte. Mas afinal, quem precisava do futuro se ela tinha as confortantes lembranças do passado?

De todas as vezes em que ele confiou em sua capacidade, em que ele a olhou. Mesmo que fosse com aqueles orbes frios e inteligíveis, mesmo sem uma gota de carinho, ele a olhou.

Todas as vezes em que ele entrou nela. Não importava que fosse com violência, não importava nem que não tivesse carinho. Mesmo que ela soubesse que aquilo era só um escape para sua angústia, que aquele momento era só uma fuga e ela era só um objeto. E mesmo que todas as vezes em que a boca dele estava entreaberta, e o suor pingava de seus cabelos negros, não fosse o nome dela, que ele dizia. Mesmo que ela soubesse que quando ele tocava seus fios ruivos, o que ele via eram madeixas cor de rosa, e que quando ele a abraçava com o que mais poderia assemelhar-se a carinho, e a olhava nos olhos com aquela expressão tão forte, era outra pessoa que ele via. Eram orbes esmeralda que ele fitava e era um corpo mais frágil que ele abraçava.

Mas não importava. Ela o estava sentindo. E cada vez mais, ela afundava nele, afundava sem relutar. E cada vez mais desejava fazê-lo afundar nela. Coisa que ele fazia, mesmo que sem perceber. Afundava na dependência pelas habilidades dela, e na utilidade que ela tinha. Afundava nas mentiras dela, e afundava em si mesmo.

_Karin aproximou-se de sua boca fria entreaberta. Não havia ar saindo de lá. Tocou-lhe com os lábios, fazendo sua saliva entrar em contato com o cheiro fétido que apoderava-se do cadáver. O gosto amargo._

Ah, ela costumava dizer para si mesma que ele tinha gosto de limão. Na verdade ela sabia, que não era de limão o gosto amargo da boca dele. Era sangue. Ele inteiro tinha cheiro e gosto de sangue. Mas ela gostava de imaginar que era um fruta. Um limão. Amargo, azedo, ardido, mas delicioso.

Ela gostava daqueles

lábios com gosto de limão'.Gostava de como eles se contraíam quando estava irritado, e se entreabriam quando sentiam prazer. Gostava até quando eles pronunciavam o nome da outra, mesmo sabendo que ela estava ouvindo.

_Afastou-se dos lábios dele._

Esse cenário tinha sido ela quem provocara. Na tentativa frustrada de evitar o encontro com ela. Tentativa que ocasionou o efeito oposto. Ela... Aquela que dominava sua última porção de alma. Sabia que talvez isso terminasse assim quando decidiu dar-lhe as indicações erradas. Sabia o que esperava por eles. Mas não se arrependia de nada, essa era a verdade. Nem do modo como matara seus dois outros companheiros para que não ficassem no caminho dos dois, e assim, fez com que seu amado fosse caminhando com uma venda nos olhos em direção à morte certa.

_Deitou-se em seu tórax e sorriu. A chuva começava a cair,molhando os dois. E ela percebeu, que estava feliz com a decisão que tinha tomado, e com suas repercusões. _

Mesmo que a causa da morte dele tenha sido para proteger a outra, mesmo que ele nunca mais fosse a olhar com a expressão vazia, ou segurar seu pulso com voz autoritária: Agora a outra estava na frente dos dois, com os olhos arregalados, e o coração sem movimento. E agora era ela, Karin, que estava deitada sobre Sasuke. Mesmo que fosse só seu cadáver sem vida.

_"Hey você tem gosto de limão, eu te amo._

_É tão bom pisar na graxa com você._

_Hey eu nunca vou te deixar, faz amor comigo?_

_Eu quero dançar valsa com você no topo de uma montanha._

_Hey você tem cheiro de baunilha, deixa eu te beijar._

_Ah os fogos estão felizes hoje, olha, olha as nuvens, elas estão sorrindo para a gente!_

_Se você me amar, eu deixo você entrar em mim, você aceita?_

_Hey hey, eu quero que você se mexa. se você acordar, eu te levo para a lua._

_Você quer a lua? se você acordar, eu te trago ela._

_Ah, eu quero ficar sempre com você. casa comigo. por que você não acorda?_

_Hey você está tão gelado, seu corpo vai apodrecer se continuar assim. _

_Vamos, eu te levo pro meu o pântano._

_Hey, acorde! o coelho vai chegar com o relógio, ele está vindo, temos que fugir!_

_Rápido, rápido! por que você não se meche?_

_Ah, você está apodrecendo, e sua pele está gosmenta. sua gosma está grudando em mim. _

_Que bom, nunca vou me separar de você._

_Olha, o coelho está chegando, parece que não tem jeito, mas tudo bem, você ainda tem gosto de limão."_

_**N/A: **_**E aí, ficou muito ruim? Esse é o poema. Quando eu tava relendo, achei ele a cara da Karin! Pelo menos é essa a visão que eu tenho dela, porque na minha cabeça ela é completamente louca! **

**Deu pra entender o que tinha acontecido, ou ficou muito confuso? Espero sugestões, e críticas. Mas críticas ****construtivas!**** Não adianta só falar: "Ah, que merreca!", sem explicar porque não gostou! (Sim, mari, isso foi pra você e.e).**

**Clica no GO ali, vai ;)**


End file.
